Heat of a White Rose morning
by Aegis-Story
Summary: Ruby wants to cuddle with Weiss and makes up a lie to do so. This quickly backfires on the brunette, and things escalate. WhiteRose smut. Do enjoy!


Ruby rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, impatiently awaiting Weiss' awakening. Standing over Weiss' sleeping form with her hands clasped behind her back, Ruby could only groan in sufferment. She yearned to crawl into bed with her, to cuddle and talk about their love for each other, maybe for cookies, too.

But Weiss wouldn't have it.

"Unless I specifically tell you to, you are not welcome under these covers with me." Weiss had stated flatly, after Ruby had decided oh so wisely to attempt crawling in from the foot of the bed. When the heiress had awoke to find Ruby crawling past her nether regions, it had almost cost her the relationship.

And so she patiently waited, her breath catching excitedly every time Weiss moved. The heiress made an utterly adorable squeak as she turned over onto her side, her back facing Ruby. The brunette visibly melted.

Ruby found herself staring at Weiss' long, silky ivory tresses, spread gracefully over the pillow and sheets. The brunette reached up and touched her own rough, crimson tinged hair and sighed, wishing it was more like Weiss'.

Admittedly, looking at Weiss now, her form creating bumps and rises in the thin, baby blue blanket that covered her, Ruby wished more of her was like Weiss. The brunette had a decent physique, that was undeniable. She'd turned a few heads.

But Weiss was better. She had a perfect hourglass figure, and no matter how much she ate, the heiress never gained a single pound. Ruby on the other hand was constantly watching her weight, even obsessing over it at times, though she kept it a secret from everyone else. Well, Weiss probably had an idea that Ruby cared about it quite a lot, but the heiress never brought it up.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss murmured sleepily, stifling a yawn with her hand. Ruby squeaked happily, forgetting her past worries. The heiress propped herself up on her elbows, her cerulean eyes still clouded by sleep. "What time is it?"

Ruby opened her mouth and shut it. She glanced frantically at the the clock, her heart falling when she read Ten o'clock. Weiss was going to kill her.

Unless…

"Uh, uh, uhm, ehrm… It's five!" Ruby answered her, wondering if it would even be this bright at five o'clock. She'd never been up that early…

Weiss groaned and dropped back into her pillow. "I despise this curse that forces me to wake up so damn early!" She exclaimed, her eyes falling on Ruby. The brunette squeaked worriedly when she saw a spark of recognition in those ice blue eyes. "What in dust are you doing?"

Ruby stared at her expectantly. The heiress' mouth turned into an 'o' when she realized, followed by another sigh of defeat. "You want in, don't you?"

Ruby nodded.

Weiss grunted in effort as she sat back up, her arms crossed in front of her. "Ruby, I don't know. You have this habit of inadvertently embarrassing me."

"But I-"

"In front of everyone."

"Yeah, but-"

"No matter what you do."

"Inadvertently?"

Weiss paused, not understanding Ruby's question. "Huh?"

"What does it mean?!" Ruby cried in frustration, cursing her lack of a large-word vocabulary.

"Eh… Ruby, you're an ignoramus." The brunette stared blankly, not understanding this word either.

"Weiss, what does that-"

"Same thing as dolt, Ruby."

"Oh!" Ruby chirped happily, finally getting an answer. Weiss sighed. "So, can I come in?"

Weiss glared, her only defence against the horribly potent puppy dog gaze Ruby now brandished. The glare was hardly even a gnat compared to the godly weapon that gaze of her's was. Weiss sighed, patting the bed beside her. "Come on, then. You may as well keep me warm." the heiress grumbled, her cheeks going a fiery red when Ruby squealed happily, crawling onto the mattress and scooting close.

"R-Ruby, I do like to breathe! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Weiss huffed, her automatic response whenever Ruby got too close.

Ruby giggled at how flustered Weiss was already. For some reason it didn't take Ruby much to upset the perfect balance that was Weiss Schnee, whether it be in a bad way or a good way. Despite her earlier worries, Ruby knew she needn't worry about looking like Weiss. Apparently she already fit the heiress' standards.

"D-don't laugh, you incompetent buffoon! I don't much entertain the idea of suffocating!"

Ruby frowned, her giggling coming to a hault. "O-oh, right, sorry!" she apologized quickly, scooting backwards. She took the blanket with her.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried, snatching at the blanket, "Give it back!"

"Whaaaaaaa?" Ruby responded in kind, not exactly sure what she'd been trying to say as Weiss planted a firm knee into her stomach. The brunette recoiled in pain, releasing her hold on the light blue fabric that Weiss so dearly sought.

As the heiress threw the blanket back over herself with a huff, she realized Ruby was still curled up on her side, her face contorted into a mask of pain. "Ruby…?"

"Eeeeeeehhh," She wheezed, and Weiss went frantic.

"Ruby! Ruby, stop it!" Weiss begged her, shaking the brunette's shoulder in an effort to get her to quit being in pain. Ruby wondered if Weiss was a bit of a dolt herself.

"S-s-stoooo-p it!" Ruby managed in between violent shakes, and Weiss paused. "I'm fine! Hooray!" Ruby cried happily, throwing her arms up in the air. Weiss blinked, and then shook her head, throwing her lithe body down into the bed again. Ruby's cheeks had a pink tint to them when she noticed the gown riding a little too far up Weiss' legs.

"You're insufferable, Ruby." Weiss sighed

"Weiss, I think-"

"Come here now, and keep me warm. I'm cold."

Ruby's cheeks flared brightly, her eyes flickering to Weiss' exposed thighs and then back up to the heiress' face. "A-alright," Ruby obliged, sliding closer. Her breath halted with Weiss this close. The heiress wrapped her bare legs around Ruby's and pulled the brunette closer, burying her face in the crimson tinged hair. Ruby was glad Weiss hadn't noticed her current predicament, because it gave the brunette a gracious view of the heiress she normally wouldn't get, yet at the same time the racing of her heart was assuring the girl she was going to be in trouble.

"Now then, we only have a few more hours to catch some sleep." Weiss stated, demanding Ruby's attention. "But only if you want to."

"Uh, uh, uh, uuuh, what? D-don't you want to sleep?"

"Mm-mm." Weiss responded, shaking her head no. Ruby shifted uncomfortably, cursing herself when she accidently caused the gown to raise up on the heiress' body even further.

"I-I don't really know…" Ruby murmured. This wasn't exactly the position she had expected to be in.

"Alright, then. I'll decide for you." Weiss murmured, leaning in close. Ruby swallowed, inadvertently shuddering. Weiss was so close she could feel her breath tickling her nose. "Ruby Rose, you really shouldn't lie." Weiss whispered, and Ruby momentarily wondered what Weiss was talking about, right before the heiress pressed her lips to Ruby's.

Ruby was wide eyed with shock, unable to react quickly enough to gain control of the situation. Weiss' tongue slipped into Ruby's mouth with ease, like a sly snake it twirled around her's, departing to silk around her cheeks and then returning back to the almost one sided dance.

Ruby tried to recover, but Weiss suddenly moved on top of her, never breaking the rhythm of the kiss. The heiress placed a hand gently but firmly of Ruby's cheek, the other slowly rubbing Ruby's covered side. The brunette was now helpless.

Weiss pushed more force into the kiss, leaning in with it. Ruby felt Weiss' legs spread on top of her so that the heiress could clamp them around Ruby's thighs, rendering another part of the brunette's body paralyzed.

The heiress slowly departed from Ruby's mouth, and the brunette found herself breathing heavily, unable to utter a breath. A gasp escaped Ruby's mouth and she shuddered in bliss as Weiss hungrily attacked Ruby's neck with her mouth, carefully yet roughly biting it between her teeth.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby called her name, pleading for some sort of chance to calm herself. Weiss didn't listen. Instead, she carried on down to Ruby's collarbone, her ivory tresses trailing along Ruby's bare shoulders and arms, some of it even finding itself on Ruby's face.

And then Ruby knew she was done with. Weiss pressed her midsection up against Ruby's, her tongue snaking across Ruby's upper breasts. The brunette squeaked weakly, her hands prodding at Weiss, trying to get the heiress to relent. Weiss paid her no heed, instead her hand began to playfully pull up on Ruby's tank, giving the brunette a high amount of alarm.

"Weiss!" Ruby gasped, her hands clenching into fists. She needed to calm down, otherwise…

Weiss slowly slid her entire body up and down against Ruby's, causing the brunette great distress. She whimpered as Weiss' hand slid in under her shirt and caressed her smooth skin, shyly avoiding her breasts.

The heiress moved back up to Ruby's mouth, and this time Ruby fought back. The two tongues wrestled for control as Weiss' hand searched Ruby' sides and stomach. Weiss picked up her pace, moving quicker with her body. Ruby let out a moan of submission, and the heiress grinned, her hand finally coming up to Ruby's breast.

She cupped the soft, round flesh in her hand, squeezing gently. Ruby knew that she was hardly prepared for going this far, but she didn't care. She wanted Weiss too, just as much as Weiss seemed to want her. The brunette gripped Weiss gown tightly, pulling it up until it hung loosely above Weiss' significantly smaller yet still admirable cleavage.

Weiss shifted awkwardly, seemingly surprised by Ruby's brazen actions. Still, she made no move to stop here. As Ruby started to fondle Weiss' nipples roughly, the heiress let a loud groan of pleasure escape her lips. She didn't have intentions of doing this at first. She had only planned to teach Ruby a lesson about lying.

As always, the brunette seemed to turn her plans against her.

Ruby tugged on Weiss' teats, pinching them between her index finger and thumb. She ignored the sensation growing between her legs as Weiss continued to press them together. It was suddenly apparent that Weiss' nether regions were bare and pressed against hers, even though Ruby still bore pants.

As if the heiress had read Ruby's thoughts, Weiss sat up, breaking the kiss that Ruby had been trying to pay attention to, despite everything else. She pulled the gown up over her head and tossed it away, her face flustered and her chest heaving. Ruby herself wasn't doing much better.

Weiss silently hooked her fingers around the elastic waist of her pants and panties, yanking them halfway down her legs, exposing her vagina.

"W-Weiss…!" Ruby cried as the heiress pressed their pussies together, mirroring humping. Weiss gritted her teeth, her hands reaching down to finger both herself and Ruby. The brunette panted heavily, moaning and groaning as her vaginal fluid mixed with Weiss'.

Weiss knew it was coming. She couldn't hold out any longer, and she knew Ruby wouldn't be able to either. "Ruby!" Weiss howled her name, jolting as she hit her climax. Ruby was only a split second behind her, her cum shooting out onto Weiss' stomach, along with her own. Weiss' poured out, seeping thickly around Ruby's vagina.

Weiss scooped some up with a shaky finger and brought it to Ruby's lips, who accepted her finger. The brunette sucked on the finger as if it was a lollipop.

"W-Weiss, I…" Ruby trailed off, her breathing too rapid to speak.

"Hush." Weiss silenced her, slipping off of Ruby to stand on the floor. "Come on, we could use a-"

The heiress was interrupted as Blake walked in. Ruby stared at the faunus, her legs still spread, stunned. Weiss sputtered words, frantically trying to cover herself up while Blake simply took in the situation in stride, nodding slowly.

"Alright. The next time either of you make a crack at me and Yang, don't forget this."

With that the faunus left, leaving two very embarrassed huntresses behind in their dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenth story, to start with. Second of all, this is my FIRST smut. Ever. I kind of just tackled this using experience I'd only gained through reading a few lemons, and well, this is what I produced. <strong>

**A lot happier than my last Oneshot, which I'm still sorry for. :s**

**Please review and favourite if you are so inclined; its greatly appreciated. On another note, don't expect smut from me often. This was just something new to try, to see if I'm any good at it. I hope you guys enjoyed. **


End file.
